


Tessaiga Fails

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Tessaiga falls from Inuyasha's hands during a battle and his youkai takes over. Will Kagome and co. survive the outcome?





	Tessaiga Fails

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited and requested sequel to chapter 64 of Barks. It got too long for Barks, so I put the whole story as an one shot.
> 
> A gift fic for all my amazing readers and reviewers. I don't talk to you much, but I appreciate you reading and commenting on my stories <3

They were fighting a boar youkai who was much stronger that they had predicted. He had a small palace in the woods not too far from Kaede's village and now they were fighting in front of it, destroying the garden surrounding the big building. They had been requested to deal with the boar who had been stealing girls from nearby village and forcing them into serving him. Judging by the size of the palace and the boar's clothes he was a minor youkai lord.

The battle wasn't going as they'd like it to go. For starters they weren't winning. Miroku was sprawled under a fallen tree, Sango trying to lift it so he could crawl out from under it. Luckily for the monk the tree wasn't thick or heavy enough to do more harm than bruising Miroku's body and pride while also keeping him pinned down. And it also didn't budge when Sango tried to lift or push it off of her fiancee.

To the side Shippou and Kagome were crouching behind a big boulder, the miko with her bow ready. Inuyasha was engaging the boar in a fight, Tessaiga cutting the air and occasionally wounding the bigger youkai. The hanyou was wounded here and there, but it wasn't serious. He knew he had to finish this fast and help his friends, so he was attacking the boar relentlessly. He needed to keep him occupied so he couldn't go after Miroku and Sango, arguing over how to deal with their little tree problem. Kagome peered around the boulder and bit her bottom lip, Inuyasha was slowly tiring while the youkai was holding his ground and deflecting his blows. And Inuyasha couldn't utilize any of his special attacks, because in the manor behind the boar were hidden the captive girls. 

Tessaiga was huge, but the boar's spear was even bigger, giving him a wide range. Suddenly the youkai sprang forward, dwarfing the hanyou who didn't have time to jump away. Kagome screamed when she saw the spear tear a deep wound in Inuyasha's right bicep. The hanyou tried to grab Tessaiga with his left hand, but it already slid out of his limp fingers and transformed back to its rusty self. Inuyasha staggered back, miraculously avoiding another spear thrust and dipping his claws in his blood to send Hijin Kessou at the boar's eyes. One of the blood blades cut off the shard of the jewel the youkai had between his eyes and the boar roared in pain, taking a few steps back.

Shippou darted out of his hiding spot to collect the shard for Kagome, but the youkai already wiped the blood from his face and he could easily spot the kitsune darting across the grass.

"That's mine!" he screamed and charged at Shippou like a real boar. Kagome called to him to flee, but the boy froze in fright. The second the spearhead flew forward to pierce his little body a blur of red and silver came to shield the child. Shippou stared at the tip of the spear, red like the robe it was piercing, mere centimeters away from his face, Inuyasha grunted in pain and fell to his knees and leaned over Shippou, his hands gripping the shaft of the spear buried in his torso. Kagome's cry of his name mixed with Sango's call of rage and the sound of Hiraikotsu cutting the air as it flew towards the youkai. The huge boomerang hit the youkai at the same time a sacred arrow did and the boar disintegrated with another roar of pain and denial.

"Inuy-" Shippou started weakly, unable to look away from the pale face and unfocused eyes of the inu. His hanyou friend didn't reply, with a soft moan he fell to his side. Kagome and Sango were already running to them when the youki of their dog-eared friend swirled around the fallen boy. Shippou trembled. "-asha...?"

"He's changing!" called Miroku in panic, still pinned under a tree. trying to push it off of himself. "Get back! Give him Tessaiga!"

Inuyasha hadn't turned youkai on them for months, since the battle with Ryuukotsusei and the episode with Kaguya. Kagome felt dread gripping at her heart when the youki she knew so well swelled around them and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Her memory immediately supplied her with the memories of the bandits Inuyasha had killed as a youkai, of his face afterwards... She remembered the desperate, broken boy trying to wash his already clean hands, claiming that they smelled of blood... She remembered his awkward attempts at pushing them away, his determination to never again let his youkai control him.

Just like back then instead of running away like any sane being should,Inuyasha's friends refused to leave him to his youkai side and started to look for the fallen sword. Sango grabbed it, but it was already too late. The youkai swirling around them ceased it's pulsing and seeped back in the body that started to move slowly.

Inuyasha broke the spear and removed it from his body, throwing the bloodied spearhead to the ground after giving it a small sniff. Then he sat up, focusing his red eyes on Shippou and Kagome who were the closest to him, both too afraid to even blink. When Inuyasha didn't attack them Shippou dared to utter his name.

"Yes, this one is Inuyasha, son of Touga, the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands and princess Izayoi of clan Inoue, brother to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," Inuyasha smiled at the kitsune. With the markings adorning his cheeks and the demonic eyes it looked more creepy than his best snarls. Inuyasha's rough, deep voice caused Sango to stop sneaking closer and the rest simply stared at him, confused and unsure what was going on. Inuyasha's youkai hadn't been the talkative type before and they were led to believe than in that state he had no awareness of who he was.

In a single fluid move Inuyasha stood up and caught Kagome's hands, as if unaware of the wound in his torso. Kagome had only a second to look through the already knitting itself together fire rat robe to see that the severe wound was already closing itself. The skin on and around it was angry red, but she supposed it was going to change color as soon as his youki finished the healing. As a full youkai Inuyasha was healing at an unbelievable rate. She actually could see his youki connecting the maimed flesh and wasted a few precious seconds to watch it.

"Don't be afraid, my lovely intended mate, this one is not badly wounded," said the youkai, brushing his injury off just like a hanyou would do. "Yet if you desire to check this one's scratches to calm yourself, this one will allow it."

"Um..." Kagome blushed and managed to nod at his words, her eyes dazed. 'Did he call me his... intended mate...?' Her mind kinda shut down after that information got registered and she barely heard he was allowing her to inspect his wounds without an usual fight. '...Mate...' She wanted to ask him what he meant by this, but he already walked away.

"Pup," Shippou yelped when Inuyasha glanced his way. "This one is pleased that you are unharmed, but you can't act like this during a battle. You shall be trained."

"Uh..." Shippou already could imagine the training - him running through the forest and screaming, with Inuyasha hot on his heels.

"And my brave beta," the hanyou-turned-youkai focused his red eyes on Sango, who bit her bottom lip and hugged Tessaiga to her chest a little tighter. "Your courage, loyalty and strength make you an excellent beta, you have nothing to fear from this one. This Inuyasha is most pleased by your performance this afternoon."

Sango, who had never before got a compliment from the gruff hanyou, could only stare at him as he made his way to the equally stunned Miroku, who forgot about his struggle to get free. Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Ah, the unfortunate mate of my beta," he sighed and easily picked the tree to throw it away. He grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robe and put him on his feet rather roughly. "Your wisdom and prowess with dealing with humans are exceptional and appreciated, but you should try to avoid being pinned down like this. Try to stay focused during a battle. This one doesn't want any harm to come to his pack."

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." uttered Miroku. Inuyasha turned around to look at everyone. Kirara mewled and jumped on Miroku's shoulder, her big eyes glued to Inuyasha's form.

"Let's enter our now home before we take over this domain. You earned your rest and this one wishes to indulge himself with a cup of steaming ramen." After those words Inuyasha walked to the mansion, leaving his stunned friends behind. A bird chirped in a nearby tree.

"You know what?" Shippou said slowly after a moment of silence. "What about... not giving Tessaiga back to him?"

"But we should. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he can snap any minute," Sango shook her head. "You remember all the previous times he changed."

"And we don't know if this isn't just a plot of the youkai blood to devour his human heart without us stopping it," added Miroku and put his finger to his chin. "Just think about it - what if he's just playing to convince us not to give the sword back to him?"

Everyone looked to still silent and motionless Kagome, who turned a radiant smile their way.

"Do you think we can wait with giving him back the sword after eating lunch...?"

.

The group found Inuyasha seated in the main chamber of the palace, a big room with tatami mats laid on the floor. Three human girls in pretty kimonos - obviously servants of the boar youkai - were there too, casting worried glances at the white-haired youkai seated on the raised part of the floor, obviously meant for the lord of the household. One maid opened the sliding door to the garden, letting fresh air in. Another quickly picked a bunch of small items into a box and took them to store away. The third was kneeling in front of the hanyou-turned-youkai, listening to his orders. The gang walked in and remained by the doors, simply observing the situation. Kagome felt that Inuyasha fitted pretty nicely in the traditional room, sitting like a lord passing his orders to the head of his staff. For a hanyou who had been living alone in the forest it was an odd behavior, but for some reason the youkai Inuyasha was acting like a more open and kind-hearted version of Sesshomaru. She had never seen this lordly side of Inuyasha so fully, even if he was sometimes showing signs of his high status, usually buried under layer of rude and brash behavior. She wanted to see more and learn why he was this way. While she was pondering the change in his demeanor Inuyasha was talking to the kneeling girl.

"This one finds no pleasure in oppressing his subordinates," Inuyasha was talking quietly, but firmly. "It is known to this one the lowly beast that ruled here was a being lacking in taste, honor and pride. He took you from your homes and forced you to do his bidding. This one wishes not to abuse you so. You will be allowed to return home or remain here and serve. For your service you shall be rewarded and you won't be requested to do more than a maid is supposed to do. This one has an intended and won't dishonor her by taking lovers. This one's servants will be also allowed to visit their relatives."

The girls present in the room all relaxed visible at his words. Kagome felt sorry for the poor maidens, kidnapped and abused by the vile youkai lordling. It took her a second to process that Inuyasha once more spoke about his 'intended mate' and apparently was adamant about staying true to her. Then she realized she was supposed to be his mate.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked at Kagome, who was blushing fiercely in embarrassment and regretting not giving Inuyasha his sword back earlier. Miroku snickered. The youkai Inuyasha was speaking in a manner similar to Sesshomaru's, but he was also showing to be a generous, noble person. Not mentioning he seemed quite adamant about his feelings towards her and wasn't afraid to voice them. 

He was nothing like before while transforming. There was no blood lust, just a refined lord who conquered and now was telling his new subjects what he expected of them. He was more like the regular Inuyasha, although hanyou Inuyasha lacked the manners and had problems with voicing his emotions. Kagome briefly wondered if he'd act like that if he had been raised properly by caring people.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord," the kneeling girl bowed. The two others left the room, bowing, probably to run to the kitchen and tell other captives about the change of their lord. 

"These people are members of this one's pack," Inuyasha gestured with a hand towards the gang and the girl dared to look back at them. Her eyes widened when she saw the humans. "You are supposed to show them respect since a pack to an inu youkai is like a family to a human. Their names are Sango, the youkai exterminator and my beta, her intended mate Miroku..."

"Um..." Sango dared to cut in when the girl looked at her. "We're engaged..."

"The monk is a pervert, but he won't do anything to you beside trying to flirt with you. You're allowed to slap him as much as you desire or let Sango know. Shippou and Kirara both are youkai, but they are benevolent and you have no need to fear them. And this lovely lady is miko Kagome, my intended. You are to obey her orders as if this one spoke them."

"Yes, my lord," the girl bowed first to him, then to the group of stunned friends. The look of fright that appeared on her face when Inuyasha warned her about Miroku's lecherous behavior changed into a relieved determination when the hanyou-turned-youkai give his permission for the maids to defend themselves. Admiration shone on her face when she looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome bit her bottom lip. Yes, Inuyasha was a good person, she knew he'd say similar things as his normal self... Well, maybe he'd use different words... But it was so unlike the youkai Inuyasha she knew. She felt that if she just could find the last few pieces of the puzzle she could solve the mystery behind his behavior.

"You will prepare a meal for us. It doesn't have to be extravagant,rice and stew will do. And you will bring us boiled water with it."

"Yes, my lord!" the girl practically sang. 

"We will take a bath," Inuyasha added. "Consider yourself tasked with seeing to accommodating of my pack to the household. Tomorrow this one will get the list of your staff and the girls who desire to return home."

"Of course, my lord. I'll send Ami to lead you to the bathhouse," the girl quickly walked out of the room. Kagome saw her smile warmly, hopefully at them as she walked by.

"Um, Inuyasha..." Sango started and lifted the sword she was holding to her chest all that time. 

"Hold onto it, beta," the youkai spared her a glance before looking outside at the serene looking garden. "Now it's the time of peace and rest."

The group looked at each other in shock, unsure what to do. It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't going to attack them, but at the same time he was acting so unlike himself that they didn't know how to approach him anymore. 

The youkai Inuyasha's lips curled upwards in an almost serene smile as he looked at the trees in the garden swaying on the wind. Then he looked straight at Kagome, who shivered under the gaze of those red and blue eyes, so unlike those golden orbs she knew and loved. 

"My love is shy. Like a summer willow. Trembles when I watch," Inuyasha said quietly before standing up and leaving the room, leaving the stunned humans and youkai in his wake. 

"Was that..." Sango started.

"A very poor haiku? Yes," Miroku nodded and rubbed his face with a hand. "I guess there's much to our dog-eared friend we shall uncover in the hours to come."

Kagome couldn't agree more. 

The group was slowly coming out of their shock when a servant girl came to lead them to the bath house. There they learned that the lord was already bathing and Miroku and Shippou were encouraged to join him on one side of the dividing wood wall, that granted privacy to the bathing people. Sango and Kagome had the second half of the bathing room and the spring that the building was arranged around. To Miroku's disappointment it became clear that while the girls were free to accept an assistance of the maids in their bathing, the lord and his male companions were to bathe without any members of the opposite sex present. Miroku cast a worried glance at Kagome and Sango, obviously anxious about staying around the transformed Inuyasha with no means of protection. 

The bath was pretty uneventful, beside the fact that Miroku learned that youkai markings of his friend were also present on other body parts beside his cheekbones. He planned to share this knowledge with a certain lady miko and embarrass both the hanyou and her, but only after Inuyasha's reversal transformation. Miroku wasn't sure how youkai Inuyasha would react to his usual harmless teasing. Besides, he was more concerned with the spot where Inuyasha had been pierced by the boar's spear. The wound seemed to be mostly healed over, but Miroku could see not only the reddened skin. but also his youki swirling around it. Briefly, the monk wondered if the spear could be poisoned or spelled, but guessed it was unlikely since they hadn't felt anything from the weapon while in use.

The servant girls were confused and relieved to see how their new youkai lord was acting, while his friends were mostly confused. The confusion only deepened when after getting dressed the gang went to share a meal. 

Most of the time they spent just staring at Inuyasha, who was the total opposite of his usual self. He ate with gusto, but without haste. Even devouring the cup of ramen provided by Kagome took him three times longer as usual. And while eating he was talking, engaging all of them in a discussion that spanned from the philosophy to the skills needed in order to govern a sizable land.

They weren't sure what was more stunning - the fact that Inuyasha was acting this way or that he possessed such deep knowledge about things like these. Kagome was secretly happy that she could get to know this side of her favorite hanyou and hoped she could somehow goad him into acting more civil while being a hanyou, since now she knew he had it in himself.

Miroku found himself having a lot of fun too, conversing with Inuyasha like with a fellow scholar. The hanyou he knew was a smart guy, even if a hot-headed one, but now he wasn't hiding his intelligence. He had obvious gaps in his knowledge, but was catching on to what he was talking with ease. Shippou was just happy Inuyasha wasn't stealing his food, he wasn't paying much attention to the adult talk.

Sango, who was sitting next to Kagome, was less excited than the rest. She was observing the hanyou-turned-youkai with worried eyes. Yes, she could see why both Miroku and Kagome were eagerly talking with this more talkative and open Inuyasha, but she wasn't a part of the conversation. She was anxious about the whole situation, trying to understand why Inuyasha was acting so unlikely, especially in his transformed state. Miroku had suggested that maybe Inuyasha's youkai blood was trying to buy its time to devour his human heart without them preventing it from happening. But it seemed so outlandish, remembering how it always had seemed to reduce Inuyasha's thinking to mindless slaughter. She simply couldn't believe that Inuyasha's youkai side could come up with this idea and then play his role so well.

Oh, how much she wished to have Myouga to talk about it all to. Kirara was clueless, not understanding the situation more than herself. Sango stroked the Tessaiga, laying beside her on the mat and waiting to be reunited with its master. The sword seemed to radiate calmness and Sango found some sense of peace in the knowledge it was right there ad she could just throw it at Inuyasha. 

Only thing stopping her was the fact that the rest of the gang wanted to talk to Inuyasha more. According to them it felt like his youki wasn't changing or acting odd, it was mostly focused on healing his wounds. While listening more to the trio talking Sango noticed yet another change in Inuyasha's attitude - it seemed he didn't want to leave the manor. Every time someone mentioned their quest the hanyou would just raise an eyebrow and say that they needed to rest and think about their next moves before going for a wild goose chase. Then he'd switch the subject to his plans for the upcoming days, all related to their new mansion and the territory they had claimed that rightfully belonged to his pack. She noticed that both Miroku and Kagome were sharing glances and letting him talk about inspecting the land and other things not related to their quest.

When the dinner was finished Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. Despite his elongated fangs and blood red eyes he looked almost charming.

"Will you accept an invitation for a short walk in the garden, my lady?" he inquired and Kagome smiled with a small blush.

"Oh... Of course," she said and followed the hanyou's example in standing up and leaving the room, stepping through the shoji out into the garden. She glanced back at the rest of the gang, looking after them from their spots. Sango grabbed Tessaiga in her hands and lifted it - a clear sign she was going to stay near and have the katana at ready. 

Inuyasha was waiting outside, watching the garden basked in a soft glow of the moonlight. The boar youkai was a brute when it came to acquiring his staff, but he was sure a being who could appreciate beauty - the garden was a piece of art, especially in the soft light. The pair waked down a path between sweet smelling flowers, from which most were already closed for the night. Leaves were rusting overhead and Kagome could hear running water nearby, probably a tiny stream was running through the garden.

Inuyasha led her to a tiny meadow encircled by plum trees. It was covered by lush grass on which they could sit down and admire the stars. They often spent time stargazing, mostly because Kagome couldn't get enough of the sight and Inuyasha was reluctant to let her stay out in the forest alone.

It looked like youkai Inuyasha wanted to watch the stars with her too, because he sat down in the grass and looked up to her, raising a hand to help her get seated at his side. She awkwardly accepted his help and sat down beside him and he smiled at her softly. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, my intended?" he whispered.

"Why don't you want to resume our quest as soon as possible? Usually it is you who complains we need to stop and now you're... like you forgot how much time is..."

She bit her bottom lip. Staying with Inuyasha and just enjoying his closeness was really tempting, but she was painfully aware it wasn't her Inuyasha. His red and blue eyes looked at her and she found herself once again unable to read the emotions in them.

"Is that what troubles you and the rest of the pack?" he asked.

"Yes..." Kagome looked to her hands resting in her lap. "Beside other things."

"I see," The man beside her took a while before he continued. "I desire to claim this place for me and the pack, establish our rule here and add this area to our territory before we move out to hunt down our enemy. Besides, you are in possession of a thing he wants, so it's very likely he will try to come and claim it. And then I'll crush him."

When he spoke the last part his voice swelled with blood lust and his eyes flashed dangerously but then he looked at Kagome and she found no trace of anger. He leaned closer towards her and Kagome swallowed. feeling like a prey. A part of her mind which wasn't mesmerized and a bit nervous realized he wasn't talking about himself in third person anymore.

"And since now we have a suitable den," he added, his words quiet. "I desire to finally make sure the wolf's claims on you are nothing but a wishful thinking. You belong with me and I with you."

Before she could answer him she felt his lips pressed against hers in a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock when her brain finally processed what he had said and what he was doing.

To say that it was out of character for Inuyasha would be an understatement. She tried to come up with a reason why it was wrong, why she should tell him to stop, why she should push him away. But the longer he was kissing her the harder it was to gather her thoughts. His tongue licked her lips, his fangs nibbling at her flesh, coaxing her into relaxing and letting him in.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle attention and his closeness. She felt his clawed hand caressing her cheek and sighed in the kiss, parting her lips and feeling his tongue sliding in her mouth. His hand slid from her cheek to tangle in her hair on the nape of her neck, tilting her head a little while his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gripped onto the front of his kimono, trying to stay grounded while the whole world spun around them. The kiss was more passionate now and Kagome felt her body tingling and butterflies swirling in her belly. 

Who would've thought he was such a good kisser?

That gave Kagome a pause. Her annoying, hot-headed, bad-tempered, courageous and dense hanyou knew next to nothing about kissing. Or giving speeches. Or governing a land. Or...

She felt conflicted. It was her Inuyasha, but at the same time it wasn't him. It was a part of him and even if she loved this part of him, she wanted him as a whole. She fell in love with a hanyou, she wanted to hear from the hanyou she belonged with him and he with her. She wanted to know that there was not only the youkai blood, but also the human heart speaking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his red and blue eyes and looked at her, sensing how tense she got. "What's wrong? Are you not..." He put his face against the side of her neck and inhaled, startling her. "You don't smell repulsed or afraid."

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome shivered when the man she loved moved a bit away and tilted his head to the side. "I... Uh..."

"You were responding and then... You weren't," he frowned at her and put his hands on her shoulders, as if afraid she wanted to run away. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" Kagome shook her head. "I... I'm really happy you... You want to make me your mate, but..."

"But?" this time she could hear a certain sharpness in his voice, as if he was daring her to defy him, to say she didn't want to be with him.

"You're not the one... Not the one I fell in love with," she added in a small voice, barely a whisper. In the moonlight she saw his ears twitching. His eyes flashed with anger and for the first time since he had transformed Kagome felt a shiver of fear running down her spine.

"Who is it?!" he growled and his grip on her shoulders tightened, his claws digging in her flesh uncomfortably, but not breaking the skin or tearing her shirt. "Who is he?!"

"H-he? Who... Oh," Kagome almost giggled when she realized what was going on under this white mane of his. Kagome collected all her courage and pressed a hand to his cheek, surprising him by rubbing her fingertips against his mark. "It's you, its always you."

His grip loosened and the look on confusion replaced the anger. Kagome felt a bit braver, seeing that he was actually listening to what she was saying. Still, he seemed not to understand what was the problem, so she decided to try and put her feelings in words.

"Inuyasha," she started and saw his ears zeroing on her. She took a deep breath before she started. "I fell in love with you as a hanyou. I love all sides of you and I... You are an amazing person, well, when you're not busy being a jerk... But you... Now you're not whole. I can't... And there are things... Like Kikyou... And Naraku... And... I want to... But I want you to... The whole you..."

What started as a bold declaration of love quickly changed into stuttering and unfinished sentences under his frown and intense eyes focused on her. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. 

"I don't want you to regret anything when you change back," the miko looked to the side, unable to face him. 

"My sweet intended," he put a finger under her chin and turned her head back, so he could look in her eyes. "You're greatly mistaken. This one's feelings for you are deep like roots of the Tree of Ages and shared by not only this one's youkai side . This one will prove it to you."

With that he kissed her again, but this time it was merely a chaste, sweet kiss, full of affection. Then he let go of her and stood up. In a few leaps he reached the closest bush and reached behind it, dragging a pair of humans out into the open. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment when she saw Sango and Miroku grinning sheepishly at her from the place where Inuyasha dropped them on the grass.

"G-guys!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration. Meanwhile Inuyasha bent over Sango and reached for her obi. 

"H-hey, Inuyasha!" Sango crawled backwards, unnerved by the look of solemn determination on his face. "What are you...?"

The hanyou-turned-youkai easily got to all fours and followed her retreating form before he pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder and then pulled the sheathed sword from her belt.

"Inu..." Sango looked up at the pair of red eyes fading into golden ones she was more familiar with. Inuyasha swayed as if in a daze, then steadied himself, his grip on Tessaiga firm as he rested his hand on the ground to keep balanced. His ears swiveled this way and that before he seemed to finally come to his senses and look down at the speechless exterminator. His mouth hung open when he saw over whom he was kneeling, then he looked to Kagome and Miroku sitting in the grass behind him, both with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

"What...? Kagome, I can explain!" Inuyasha leaped away from the prone girl and looked at his friends with confusion, fear and anxiety. Kagome supposed he felt really lost after being in his youkai form for so long. 'He doesn't remember any of this...' she felt a pang in her heart. She bit her bottom lip, which still tingled with the memory of his mouth pressed against hers. 

Meanwhile Sango sat up.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, it's alright," she said, trying to calm the hanyou who was breathing hard and gripping onto his sword as if desperate to stay rooted. He was squatting a few feet away from Kagome, looking at her as if afraid she still was going to sit him.

"We had the most peculiar afternoon," Miroku said in a conversational tone, drawing Inuyasha's attention. "Would you like us to tell you what you don't remember? It's quite a story."

Inuyasha looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow. Miroku had a wicked smirk on his face, Sango was looking mostly relieved and Kagome sad for some reason. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened after his jump to save the fox.

"Let's go inside and then we'll fill you in," Sango decided. "We all could use a cup of tea."

Inuyasha waited for the monk and exterminator to start walking in direction of a manor hidden behind some trees, then he looked at Kagome. 

"Did... Did I hurt you?" he asked, torn between uncertainty and the fear that she''d say yes. The miko shook her head and smiled at him softly. Encouraged by that he stood up and offered her a hand. "Let's go, wench."

Kagome allowed him to pull her to her feet and walked beside him towards the manor. What should she do now? Should she wait for the new moon to get his human side to voice his opinion and then piece their statements? She felt a tug on her hand and looked to it, realizing Inuyasha still was holding onto it, his fingers laced with hers. 

"Come on, we don't have all night, we're leaving the first thing in the morning!"

"No way, you promised us a few days of rest!" she argued with a smile. He glared at her. "I know you don't remember anything, but it's true, you promised..."

"Feh," he glanced at her and suddenly gave her a smirk that was more suitable for a mischievous kitsune, not a loyal inu youkai. "You have to try harder to make me believe you, int- wench."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it could be done better, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
